1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pixel structure, and more particularly, to a pixel structure, a method of fabricating the pixel structure, and a method of fabricating an electronic device having the pixel structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An electroluminescence apparatus is a self-emissive apparatus. The electroluminescence apparatus offers unlimited viewing angles, low fabricating cost, high response rate (over a hundred times of that of liquid crystal), low power consumption, adaptability to direct current (DC) driving of portable equipments, large operating temperature range, and light weight, and the size and thickness thereof can be reduced according to those of the corresponding hardware equipment. Accordingly, the electroluminescence apparatus is a very promising technique and is about to become one of the next-generation flat panel displays.
For example, an active electroluminescence apparatus includes a plurality of pixel structures, and each of the pixel structures includes an active device and a light emitting device electrically connected to the active device. The active device may be a thin film transistor (TFT), and which includes a gate, a source and a drain, and a semiconductor layer. The light emitting device is composed of an upper electrode layer, a lower electrode layer, and a light emitting layer disposed between the two electrode layers. The lower electrode layer of the light emitting device is electrically connected to the source or the drain of the active device so that the active device is served as a switch that controls the light emitting device.
During the fabrication of a pixel structure, after the lower electrode layer is formed on the active device, the surface of the lower electrode layer is usually cleaned to remove contaminant by using ultraviolet light and ozone. However, the device characteristics of the active device may be deteriorated when the ultraviolet light is irradiated on the semiconductor layer of the active device. As a result, the device characteristics of the pixel structure and the electroluminescence apparatus are also affected.